A Week Full of Pandas
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Tigress and Po get into an argument on Po's way of teaching. Tigress is angry at him and she leaves the Jade Palace secretly, only telling Shifu about it. She goes to the panda village with Li Shan. Meanwhile, Po is worried where Tigress is, but he is pretending he is not. Read to know more. Enjoy and Review.
1. Separate Friends

**A Week Full of Pandas**

 **Read, enjoy and review.**

"Po! Why don't you just get to the point?!"

"I am on point, Tigress! How could you say that?!" Po shouted.

"All I am saying is that why don't you take your class seriously?! I mean, we're not pandas, Po!" Tigress shouted back.

"Come on guys, it's not that serious!" Viper said, trying to stop the argument. "Po, why don't you just listen to Tigress? She is also right. We can't do stuff like pandas."

"You guys are telling your teacher how to teach? I mean, I am the Dragon Warrior."

"Yes, and Dragon Warrior can't take our class seriously? Po, I got an arrow stuck into my butt 10 times just because of you!" Tigress said. Monkey and Mantis held their laughter at the 'butt' part.

"Then just don't attend the class, Tigress!" Po shouted back. "I am not an expert teacher yet! I know I can train pandas, but it will need me some time to master teaching the Furious Five, okay?"

"Huh! You just don't want to accept your mistake." Tigress said.

"That's it, Tigress! I don't want to even see your face! You better not attend my class." Po said, getting hurt.

"Yeah, ok. I am leaving your class. I can even leave the Jade Palace if you don't want to see my face!" she said.

"That would be nice." Po said, looking away. Tigress felt hurt form inside that Po wanted her to leave the palace.

"Yeah, right. Okay. I am going." She said, stomping out.

"Guess you said too much, Po." Mantis said.

"Forget about her, guys. Let's continue."

"What the heck does he thinks he is?!" Tigress murmured, walking through the Sacred Hall of Heroes. She went to Master Shifu's room and knocked.

"Yes." Shifu permitted. She entered.

"Sorry to disturb, Grandmaster." She said, bowing.

"Of course not, Tigress. You're welcomed. Do you need something?" Shifu said. He could see anger in her face.

"I need a permission, Master." She said.

"I think your teacher gives you permission, Tigress."

"No, master. I need a break from him." She said.

"What?"

"I need a break from him. I need a break from this so called 'training'. I need a break from all this stress. That means, I want to take leave from the Jade Palace."

"You want to take leave? You want to leave the Jade Palace? For how long, Tigress?

"Maybe 1 or 2 weeks." She said.

"Alright, but what's matter? Did something happened between you two?" Tigress told him everything. "I see. But where will you live those 2 weeks?" She thought for a while and then said something in his ear. "Hmm... I think that place is okay. Alright Tigress, but please take care of yourself. And be careful."

"Yes master. A few days ago, Po told me that his dad is going there, maybe I can join him. And please don't tell anyone about where I am gone. I just want to be alone for some time." She said.

"Okay. Take care, Tigress."

 ***Tigress's POV***

I made sure no one is looking before I came out of my room. I was wearing a black coat and a hood to prevent myself getting recognized. Slowly and silently, I made it to the gates of the palace, and left it. I made my way down the thousand stairs, to the Noodle Shop.

"Master Tigress, you're ready?" asked Li Shan. I had talked to him and told him my plan yesterday.

"Yes, Li." I answered.

"So let's go."

We started walking. After leaving the valley, we reached the Thread of Hope. Then the Rocky Mountains and canyons. Li Shan was kinda slow, which was annoying me a bit. But he's a panda after all, he can't walk as fast as I could. After some time, he started panting.

"Master Tigress, let's stop for lunch." He said. I stopped and looked at him as if he was serious.

"So soon?" I asked. I saw him lying on the ground, breathing heavily. He sometimes reminds me of Po. "Ok, let's stop for a lunch." We stopped there for lunch.

"So, what made you leave the Jade Palace and come with me, Master Tigress?" he asked.

"Uh... I had an argument with your son yesterday, I am just tired of his mistakes. That's why I needed break. He can't teach a single class properly."

"Well, I have to admit Little Lotus is just like me." He said, smiling and putting a dumpling in his mouth. I looked at him. "I mean, I also used to bother my wife a lot." He said, laughing out loud. "We fought each other a lot."

"Does it relates anything?" I asked seriously. He looked at me. "I mean Po's mother was your wife, and Po is my comrade. So does this make sense?" I asked, glaring. I was already mad at Po, and Li was comparing us with him and his wife.

"Uh, I meant no offence, Master Tigress." He said quickly. "What I meant was, the closest people fight a lot."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me." I said, looking away. "Anyway, you didn't tell anyone we're going to the Panda Village together, right?"

"Yeah, no one knows that you're with me. Not even Ping." He replied. I nodded. "Hehe, you know I am very good at lying. I can even lie to my own son, and he can't find out." He said, smiling. I responded with a smile. After lunch, we continued moving. And we finally reached the snow mountain where our destination was located. I remembered the last time I had to climb the mountain to get up.

"This way, Master Tigress." Li said, leading me. I raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on in his mind. He led me to a rope hanging down. He pulled the rope, I was surprised to see it was lift type thing.

"What's this?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"This is a panda invention. It's called a lift." He said. I noticed a rock hanging on the other side of the rope. Wow, I had to admit these pandas are really wise, as well as good inventors. We finally reached the Panda village.

"Finally, we made it."

 ***Normal POV***

 **At the Jade Palace...**

Po was teaching his class. "Where is Tigress?" He asked. Everyone looked at each other, no one knew why was Tigress absent in the class.

"Tigress has left the Jade Palace." Shifu said from behind.

"What?" Everyone asked. "Where is she gone?"

"That's a secret between me and her. I'll not tell you where and for how long she's gone." Shifu told. Po was thinking that maybe Tigress has taken his words too seriously.

"Huh! She is just showing her attitude." Po said. "I don't care. Let's begin guys."

 **In the Panda Village...**

Tigress, Li Shan, Grandma Panda and Mei Mei were in Li's hut, sitting next to a fireplace.

"...And that's why I came here." Tigress, who was drinking her tea and was sitting on her armchair with Lei Lei climbing on her head and saying 'stripy baby is back', finished telling her story.

"So, Po is mad at you?" Mei Mei asked.

"No, I am mad at him." Tigress said a bit annoyed. "I just want a break from him, the Jade Palace, all those responsibilities, and... everything."

"I see Lotus annoys you a lot, just like I annoyed my wife. Hahahaha!" Li said sarcastically. Everyone stared at him, Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"Li, would you please stop pulling your wife in this?" she asked.

"Yeah, right."

"So, can I please stay here for a few weeks?" she asked.

"Of course you can. We'll be honored to serve you, Master Tigress." Grandma Panda said, smiling. Tigress smiled back at her.

"Thank you." She thanked her. Grandma smiled and started leaving the room with Mei Mei.

"Hope you'll enjoy 'Panda Company' with us, Master Tigress." Mei Mei said, bowing respectfully to the tiger master. Tigress smiled and nodded. Mei Mei left the hut with Grandma, leaving Tigress and Li there.

"I hope I won't be bothering you, Li." Tigress said to Li Shan, while taking Lei Lei off her head and placing her in her lap.

"Of course not, Master Tigress. I am glad I got a company." He said, smiling. "Maybe you should rest, you must be tired. Should I prepare your bed?"

"Oh, no, no. I am fine. Please don't bother." She said. Li smiled at her and went to kitchen to prepare something to eat. Tigress looked at Lei Lei, who had fallen asleep in her lap. "Well, I guess Lei Lei got a company."

Li was in the kitchen, preparing some dumplings. He came back into the room. "Master Tigress, do you want something to eat?" He then noticed that Tigress had fallen asleep on her armchair with Lei Lei in her lap. He smiled and wrapped a blanket around her. "I guess she is very tired."

 **In the Jade Palace...**

"I think that's enough for today, guys." Po said to the Four. They gave a bow to their teacher and jumped out of the training course.

"I think you're improving in teaching, Po." Viper said smiling.

"Thanks, Viper." Po said. "I hope Tigress might be okay." He murmured.

"Pardon me?"

"N- Nothing." Po said, quickly getting out of the training hall. Viper smiled.

"He does care for her." She said.

Then in the dinner time...

"Order up!" Po said, passing each of them the bowls. Then Po realized that he prepared noodles for 6 people.

"Po, did you forgot that Tigress isn't here?" Monkey asked.

"Uh, yeah, I have my habit." Po said awkwardly, removing one bowl from the table. "Where actually is she? Do you guys have any idea?" everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. Po sighed. "I don't know why she acts like this. I don't think our argument was so big that she left the palace secretly without us knowing where she is." Po said, eating his noodles.

"Hehe, looks like Po is too worried for her." Mantis teased. "Maybe Tigress has become his star-pupil."

"It's not anything like that! It was me who asked her not to attend my class." Po said, annoyed. "She is just showing her attitude."

 **Next morning in the Panda Village...**

Tigress woke up and saw it was morning. She noticed that she was still on her armchair. Lei Lei was still in her lap. "I think I was in deep sleep, that's why Li didn't woke me up." She thought. Carefully, she picked up Lei Lei and lied her on the armchair, and started looking for Li. She found that Li was still sleeping. "How much do these pandas sleep?" She needed to do something to pass time. She went outside the hut and looked at the panda village. It was so beautiful. Snow covering the mountains, and sun peeking out from behind two mountains. And down the mountain was the village, the scenery was so beautiful. It reminded her scenery of the Valley of Peace from the Peach Tree Hill. She couldn't help but give a slight smile. She sat down in a lotus pose, looking at the village. It was so peaceful, maybe way too peaceful, 'cause all the pandas were sleeping. She might be only person in the village who was awake. She closed her eyes and started to meditate.

When she opened her eyes, 3 hours had passed. She still had sometime, so she decided to train. After all, she is not attending Po's so-called 'class', she decided to train herself. She took her stance and started practising her Tai Chi skills to clam her mind, so she can focus.

Li was sleeping, when he heard something. "Huh? What was that?" He could hear low kung fu shouts.

Tigress was practising her skills. "Up so soon?" She heard someone saying. She looked back to see Li Shan.

"It's almost noon." She said, breathing heavily. "But sorry if I disturbed you."

"No, it's okay. And of course, it's noon. We pandas sleep till past noon." He said. Tigress snickered at his reply.

"Now I see why Po gets late for his own class." She replied, controlling her giggle.

"Yes. Maybe." He said. "Now come, let's have the breakfast." He said, leading her in. "You were in a so deep sleep last night that you didn't even ate anything."

"Yeah, maybe that's why my stomach is grumbling since this morning." She said, taking a seat next to the table.

"Good morning, Stripy Baby." Lei Lei came.

"Good Morning, Lei Lei." Tigress said, picking up Lei Lei.

"I saw a dream that you, me and Cuddles were on a picnic and we were having fun." She said. Tigress's expression changed. Lei Lei also knew that Tigress and Po were really close friends. "Stripy Baby?"

"Um... I don't know about Cuddles, Lei Lei. But you and me can play." She said, trying not to think about Po.

"But why not Cuddles? I thought you and Cuddles are closest friends." Lei Lei said innocently.

"I said it's not anything that! I want nothing to do with Po!" She said getting annoyed, almost scaring Lei Lei. Lei Lei looked at Li Shan, who shook his head, gesturing her not to talk about Po.

 **At the Jade Palace...**

Everyone was doing breakfast. Po was sitting, holding a dumpling in his chopsticks, but not eating it. He was looking at the empty chair opposite to his, where Tigress used to sit and eat breakfast with them, smiling at their jokes, but not laughing. She only laughed at Po's jokes, which were usually childish or made no sense. She just laughed at them so Po won't get upset that no one understands to his jokes. Po also knew that she fake laughed at his jokes just to chill him, he wasn't so silly. But he felt good that how much Tigress cares about that she doesn't him to get upset. Honestly, she loved Po's childish activities, that how innocent Po was.

"For the 10th time: Po!" Viper yelled, bringing Po back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Po asked.

"Will you come out of your thoughts about Tigress?" She asked, everyone started laughing.

"What? What makes you think I was thinking about Tigress?" Po asked.

"You're staring at her chair. This does."

"No. I was just... thinking what are we gonna learn today." Po said, looking away. "I just have nothing to do with her." Po couldn't help but realize that he was missing Tigress, who might be having fun in the unknown location. He stood up and started leaving. "No training today, guys." Everyone looked at each other, confused.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hope you are liking the story. Until next time :)**

 **Please don't forget to review.**


	2. Fun With Pandas

**Chapter- 2: Fun with Pandas**

 **Thank you so much for such awesome reviews! I am glad you guys are liking the story :)**

 **New chapter! Enjoy!**

Nearly 2 weeks had passed. Tigress was enjoying her time In the panda village, telling stories and playing with the cute little panda cubs, eating lots of different awesome foods, practising kung fu with Mei Mei and teaching her some new nun-chucks moves to improve her skills, while Mei Mei was teaching her ribbon dance. Also, she loved telling children the stories about the great adventures of her and her comrades. She was so relaxed after spending time with the cute, chubby pandas, just like she enjoyed with Po. She was no longer really angry with the Dragon Warrior, but she was enjoying living with pandas, and didn't wanted to go back. But she can't live with the pandas forever, leaving her own Valley, her home, right?

"So children, this is how we, The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior defeated the evil Lord Shen, bringing peace to the whole country." Tigress finished telling story to the little pandas cubs, who were listening her story carefully.

"Wow, is everything that happened in the story is real?" Little Bao asked.

"Yes. It's a real story." Tigress said, smiling at the cub.

"Can I also become an awesome Kung Fu Master like you, Master Tigress?" Meng Meng asked.

"Of course you can be, Little One." She replied. "You can even become better than me." The cub's eyes widened.

"And what about me, Master Tigress?" Ku Ku asked.

"Everyone can learn Kung Fu, children." She said. "If you work hard, stay determined, and do not quit, you can become a Kung Fu Master." Tigress told them. "Just believe in yourself and be who you are." Then she realized that's what she learned from Po. "Find out who you are meant to be and never give up." She realized that she found who she is meant to be just because of Po.

"See! I can do kung fu!" A panda cub said and sent a kick in the air, only falling on his face. Everyone laughed, including Tigress.

"That wasn't the right way, my boy. But if you practise, you can master it." She said.

"Stripy Baby, why don't you teach us?" Lei Lei said.

"Yes, Master Tigress! Teach us!" Everyone cheered.

"Ok. Ok. Stop shouting, I'll teach you." She said, standing up. "Well, I think we should begin with some basic steps that might be easy for you to understand like... the Side Kick." She took her stance. "It's very simple." She showed them how to do a side kick. "Now, you try." The little cubs tried to do the side kick, but only falling on their bellies. "No, it's not done like that. Look, I'll show." She said, taking her stance again. "First, get in a bow stance, which is left-foot forth, and right-foot back." The children did as she told. "Now twist your hips, recoil and extend!"

Everyone successfully did a side kick. "Wow, this is awesome!"

"It was simple, wasn't it?" Tigress said, sitting down again. "If you keep practising, you can master it." Suddenly, she heard something. "What was that?" She stood up and looked at the entrance of the village, she could see some bandits threatening the pandas. "Bandits in the village?"

"Yeah. Since our secret village is no longer a secret, almost everyone knows about it. And that's why it is started getting attacked. But luckily, we usually defend our village by Master Po's teachings." Little Bao said, talking like an adult. Tigress nodded. "I can also fight if you need my help." But Tigress just ignored his last line.

"As I guessed. Po have no idea what's going on in his village." She said. She looked at the children. "Kids, go back to your houses. It's not safe in here." The panda cubs nodded, and did as they were told.

"I am not a child, I can fight them." Bao said. "I will fight alongside you Master Tigress."

"No, little Bao. All you know is Side Kick. And it's not enough to win a fight. Go back to Grandma with Lei Lei." Tigress told him.

"But I want to fight!"

"I said go!" Tigress commanded, getting annoyed by the stubborn kid. Bao huffed in frustration and left with Lei Lei. Tigress could hear him murmuring something like 'My day will come...' and 'I am not a coward.', but she just ignored.

"Alright, Chubby Pandas! Enough eating and sleeping!" The bandit leader shouted.

"Not so soon." Tigress said, as she jumped between the pandas and the bandits, taking her stance. "Do not step forth and you won't get harmed."

"Look fellows, I have never seen such slim and orange-colored panda!" The bandit leader said, laughing. Tigress growled.

"You better go and have an eye-sight treatment, you idiot!" She said.

"Look lady, I know you're a Tiger. And a tiger doesn't belong in the-"

"Chitty-chitty-chat-chat! Chat-chat-chat!" Tigress chattered, trying Po's trick. She didn't even know why she did that.

"In the-"

"Chit-chat!"

 **(A/N: Okay, I just wanted to do something like that with Tigress :P)**

"Oh! You have become a panda with pandas!" The leader shouted and attacked her. Tigress simply stepped aside, and grabbed his neck.

"But I am not silly as a panda, okay?" She said throwing him off. One-by-one, she defeated all bandits. Also, it had been a week she didn't fought any bandits, so she was feeling itchy in her knuckles. After she defeated the last bandit, the leader stood and yelled to his fellows.

"Retreat!" all bandits started retreating. All bandits retreated.

"It's okay. You all are safe now." Tigress said to the villagers. Mei Mei noticed that a bandit was on a bamboo tree, right above Tigress. he was holding a crossbow and was about to shoot an arrow at Tigress. but before it could even touch her, Mei Mei grabbed the hold of it by her ribbon, and then grabbed the bandit. She wrapped him in his ribbon and started swinging her nun-chucks at him, until he knocked out. "Thanks, Mei Mei."

Mei Mei bowed respectfully. "You're welcome. But why actually did you bothered, Master Tigress? I mean, we could have handled it, just like we did to the jade zombies."

"That's okay. You all let me live in your village secretly, so I can repay you with protection, right?" Tigress said.

Mei Mei smiled at her. "Well, time for lunch no.4" She said. "Let's eat."

 **In the Valley of Peace, Peach Tree Hill...**

Po was sitting at the edge of the cliff, eating a peach and looking at the Valley. Nearly 2 weeks had passed, and there was no sign of Tigress yet. 'Where is she? How long is gonna stay out? I she really so angry at me?' Questions were coming in Po's mind continuously. 'Is she even okay or not?' Po was sure that there might be almost 'nothing' that could harm Tigress, her feats were heard far and wide, only an idiot could dare to mess with her. But still, he was worried about her. "I hope she is okay."

"Who is okay, Po?" Po looked back to see Viper.

"Hey, Viper." He replied.

"Wassup, Brother?" She asked.

"Nothing, Viper. I was just... thinking about Tigress." Po said, looking away.

"You're missing her, aren't you?" Viper said, placing her tail one his shoulder.

"No, I... yeah. I am just worried about where actually is she. I mean, is she even okay or not? She is my friend after all."

"Well, brother, do you really think there is someone who can harm Tigress?" Viper asked.

"No. I know only an idiot could try to mess with Tigress. But she could have at least told us where actually she is going. Two weeks has passed, and there's no sign of her." Po said, eating another peach. "Did I said too hurtful things to her, Viper?"

"Um...Not really. But she was really hurt when said that you want her gone from the palace." Viper said.

"Yeah. And maybe that's why she isn't returning. I think it was all my fault. I should have taken the class seriously."

"Well, Po, why don't you try to ask Shifu? I am sure Tigress didn't left without telling him." Viper suggested.

"Yes, maybe that could work. But I am not sure if Shifu will tell me, cuz' it's a promise between him and her daughter." Po said. "Anyway, there's no problem in trying."

 **In the Panda Village...**

Tigress was with Li in his hut, having their evening tea.

"I really love this place, Li." Tigress said, smiling. "I wish I could live here forever."

"Well, no offence, Master Tigress. But aren't you worried about when to go back?" Li asked.

Tigress's expression changed into disappointment. "Why did you ask that? Am I bothering you here, Li?"

"No, no! It's not like that. I was just thinking that Little Lotus might be worried for you, because they got no sign of you from almost 2 weeks."

Tigress placed her cup on the table and looked away. "I don't think he might be worried for me anyway. He just wanted me gone, that's why I left the palace."

"But you know, he once told me he can't live without you. Do you think he can focus on responsibilities when you're out somewhere in an unknown location?"

Tigress huffed. "Then let him get bothered. I don't care. I just don't want to see his face."

"That's not good, he is your comrade." Li Shan said.

"That's it, Li! If you're having problem with me, why don't you just say it?! I am here because I want to stay away from Po!" Tigress shouted, getting annoyed. Li stared at her with wide eyes. "Um... I am sorry for talking rudely, Li. Please don't take it in an offensive way."

"That's okay." He said, staying chill. "But you aren't going to stay mad at him forever, are you?"

"Yes, Li. I'll think about it." She said looking away, and picking up her cup.

Both stayed silent for a moment, until something caught Tigress's eye. It was a portrait of a female panda with a panda cub in her hands. "Is this Po's mother?" She asked, placing her cup back on the table. Li sighed.

"Yes. This is my wife. She looks beautiful, isn't she? I had this portrait done on my son's 100th day. He was so cute that time." Li said. "You know what, Master Tigress? When my son came to this world, I felt like I have all the happiness of the world. Until... he came."

"You mean Lord Shen, right?" Tigress asked. He nodded.

"That evil peacock... took all my happiness away from me." He said, shedding a tear. Tigress wiped his tear.

"I am very sorry about your loss." She said in a comforting tone.

He sniffed. "You know what? After my Little Lotus came in this world, I just wished one more thing; a daughter. A loving, caring daughter. I told my wife that she has given me all the happiness of the world, now only if she gave me a daughter, I can never repay her for that." He said. "But before that could even happen, an evil peacock took everything I had."

Tigress placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Li. Not everything is lost; you got your son back. I cannot bring your wife back, but if you wanted a daughter, I can be that daughter-figure for you." She said softly.

Li Shan looked at her with widened eyes. She gave him a soft, sweet smile, that he also returned.

"T-Thank you, Tigress." He said, shedding another tear. It was actually the first time he called her informally, without using the title. "I-I can never repay you for that."

Tigress smiled and pulled him in a soft hug. He was a bit surprised by that, but he closed his eyes and embraced her in a hug.

"Let me get some of that!" Big Fun came and pulled both of them in a tight hug!

"Why does this always happens to me?!" Tigress asked.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I just wanted to add this scene :P Cute, huh?**

 **And about the chit-chat part, I just wanted to add it.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Reunited Friends

**Chapter- 3: Reunited Friends**

 **New chapter! Enjoy!**

"Master Shifu, may I come in?" Po asked peeking in Shifu's room.

"Yes, Master Po." Shifu said, standing up. "How may I help you?"

"I need to talk to you," Po said, closing the door. "...about Tigress."

"What about her?" Shifu asked.

"What about her? Master, she is missing from almost 2 weeks and you're asking 'what about her'?" Po said, giving him a look.

"She is missing for you, not for me." Shifu said. "Because I know where she is."

"Then why aren't you telling me?" Po asked.

"Why actually do you want to know? It was you who wanted Tigress gone, that's why she left. Then what happened now?"

Po sighed. "Look master, I know wherever she is, she is gone because of me. I shouldn't have talked to her like that. But... I am worried for her. How are you sure she is okay or not?"

"Po, she is a warrior who protects others, how can _she_ be unsafe?" Shifu asked. "She isn't a child."

"I know master. She is the Master of Hard Style. No one could dare to mess with her." Po admitted. "But I was thinking what so big deal that she left the palace? I know what I did was wrong. But I thought this argument will also end like the other ones. But I think Tigress is really hurt, and it's my fault."

Shifu smiled. "So, you're admitting that it was your fault?"

"Yes, master. I should have taken my classes more seriously. I just... want to apologize to her for that." Po said, lowering his head. Shifu smiled slightly.

"I appreciate you for realizing your mistake, Dragon Warrior. But I have promised my daughter that I won't tell anyone where she is." Shifu said stubbornly. Po frowned, Shifu doesn't wants to break his promise with his daughter. Shifu turned back. "And that's why I won't break my promise my telling you that Tigress is in the Panda village."

Po's eyes widened. He looked at Shifu, who turned back and smiled at him. Po chuckled and bowed. "Thank you, Master." He nodded.

Po came out of Shifu's room and smiled. "Master Shifu has his unique way." He said chuckling to himself. "And my next destination is panda village. Tigress, I am coming."

 **In the Panda village...**

Tigress and Mei Mei were together. Mei Mei was doing her makeup while Tigress was just sitting silently.

"Master Tigress, would you like to try this lipstick?" Mei Mei asked.

"Uh... I don't think so. I don't use these types of things." Tigress answered.

"Then do you want eyeliner?"

Tigress sighed. "No. But why actually do you need eyeliner? I mean, you have black fur around your eyes." Tigress asked.

"It's used on eyes, not fur. Anyway, do you want fur conditioner?" Mei Mei asked. Tigress sighed again.

"Mei Mei, I said I don't use any of those. I am not interested in beauty products. I like to stay natural." Tigress said. "I mean who needs them? I mean of course the Universe has given beauty to everyone."

"And we should enhance it." Mei Mei said.

Tigress sighed. "There's no point of telling you."

"Well, Master Tigress, do you have any plans about going back to the valley?" Mei Mei asked.

"Not yet. I don't think I will go back so soon." Tigress said, looking away.

"Don't you think Po might be worried about you?"

Tigress huffed. "Who cares? I want him to worry. Then, he'll know my value." She said. "And when he'll realize his mistake, he'll try to find me."

"But have you told anyone about it?"

"Um... I told Master Shifu. And I am sure he won't break his promise. So there's no problem."

"Okay." Mei Mei replied. She offered her a dumpling. "Would you like to have a dumpling?"

"No, that's okay."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Master Tigress, I have a very special thing for you! I will be right back." Mei Mei left. After a few minutes, she came back with a tray in her hands. "Here, try this."

Tigress took the cup. "What's this? It looks like tea."

"Yes, people love it in our village. Just try it." Mei Mei said.

"Ok." Tigress said, taking a sip.

"Hmm... it's good." Tigress said, taking another sip. "But why does it taste different?"

"Yes. It's called catnip tea." Mei Mei said.

"Oh, it's cat...nip... CATNIP?!" She shouted. "Why did you gave me catnip?!"

"Why? I know it makes cats act crazy. But, you're a tiger of course." She said. Tigress face-palmed.

"Oh, you... why don't you understand... Eeeeyeee..." Tigress said, getting loosened up.

"Master Tigress, what's the matter?"

"Whatever the matter iiiiissss, it feeeeels goooood!" Tigress said. She stood up. "Hey, Mei Meiiiii, lets daaance." She said and pulled Mei Mei, and started dancing with her.

"Master Tigress, what the heck are you doing?!"

"Just haviiiing fun." Tigress said, dancing. "Now shut up and dance. Oh, thiiis is nice!"

"Stripy baby?" Lei Lei came.

"Wow! A doll of mine!" Tigress said and took the doll from her and started playing with it.

"Stripy Baby! It's mine!" Lei Lei shouted, but Tigress just ignored.

"Tigress?" Po's voice came. He had reached the Panda Village. Tigress put down the action figure and came to Po, a serious expression on her face.

"Tigress, I know you might be mad at me because I came here, but-"

"Heeey Pooo." Tigress said, pulling Po into a hug.

"What the...? Tigress, aren't you mad at me?"

"Of course not. I missed you, Pooooooo..." She said, crazily.

"Hehe, I missed you too. But why are you acting so weird?" Po asked. Tigress just ignored and started punching and kicking in the air.

"I can do Kung Fu!"

Po came to Mei Mei. "What the heck did happened to her?"

"I donno." Mei Mei said innocently. "I just gave her catnip tea and she started acting like this."

"What?! Catnip tea?! Who told you to give her catnip?!" Po asked.

"What do you mean? I mean, of course it makes cats crazy, but isn't Master Tigress a tiger?" Me Mei asked.

Po face-palmed. "Aren't tigers related to cats?" Po asked. Mei Mei thought for a while.

"I guess... they are." She said.

Po sighed. "Of course they are. We have to cure her."

"Hey!" Someone's voice came. The bandits that Tigress defeated had arrived the valley again. "This time that tiger will not safe you, Pandas!"

"Did you meant me?" Tigress whispered from behind.

"Ahh!" The bandit jumped. "You! I won't leave you alive!"

"Reeeaally?" She asked.

"Don't move, bad guys!" Po jumped in, taking his stance. The bandits got ready to fight.

Tigress looked around excitedly. "Yay! This will be interesting! I will be a cheer-leader!" She started cheering.

The fight begun. Po took off the bandits once by one. A bandit came to strike him from behind. "Hello." Tigress said, grabbing his tail. "Would you like to have a lunch with me?"

The bandit was shocked. "Let me go!"

"Sure." Tigress said, and gave a roundhouse kick on his face, knocking him down. "Thiiis waaas fun!" the fight was almost over, but Po didn't know that a bandit was standing over a bamboo, right above Po. **(A/N: Does this looks the same as before?)**

He dropped a hammer at him. Tigress just came dancing faintly and butt slammed Po, but the hammer fell on her head. "Oh... Yummy catnip tea..." She murmured and fell down, unconscious.

"Tigress?" Po asked, shaking her. "She needs prompt treatment."

When Tigress opened her eyes, she found herself in Li's hut. She was no longer crazy.

"Tigress, are you feeling okay?" Po came in with a tray in his hands. "See, I made tea for you."

"Po, what happened? I don't remember. I just remember that catnip tea. What happened after that? I felt something really hard hitting my head, what happened after I was knocked down? Did you defeated the bandits?" she asked.

"Easy Tigress. Don't ask so many questions at once." Po said, smiling. "Here, have some tea." He said, handing her the cup. She looked at it for a while and then looked at Po. Po laughed at her expression. "Don't worry. It's not catnip tea."

Tigress smiled slightly and took a sip. "Po, I am... sorry."

"For what, Tigress?"

"You know, I argued with you for no reason. And then I came and lived her for 2 weeks without you knowing. I am sorry for that." She apologized. Po shook his head.

"I should be sorry, Tigress. I wasn't taking my class seriously. I should have noticed there's a lot difference between you and pandas. But still, you managed to spend 2 weeks with clumsy pandas? I have to admit: You're awesome!"

Tigress smiled. "And I have to admit, your village is nice. I had a lot to fun in here, this was one of my best experiences!"

"I am glad you liked my village. So, now if you don't mind," Po said, placing his cup on table and gripping her hand in an apologetic way. "Would you please forgive me and return to the Jade Palace? Everyone misses you a lot."

"I accept, Dragon Warrior. I also plead your forgiveness." She said.

"I also forgive you, Master Tigress." Po said, smiling. "By the way, my dad told me about the talk he had with you. You really care for him."

"You're most welcome, Dragon Warrior." Tigress said. "He is also a father figure to me."

Po wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a hug. Tigress's eyes started watering, she had really missed her panda.

"Let me get some of that!" Big Fun came and pulled the both in a tight hug.

"Yeah, right. Big Fun, you can let go of us now." Po said, as Big Fun let go of them and went out happily.

"I have to admit, he's pretty strong." Tigress said, rubbing her neck. Po laughed.

"Master Tigress!" A group of panda cubs came in. "Master Tigress, you promised us you'll tell us a new story this evening."

Tigress looked at Po. "Guys, she needs to rest. I'll tell you a story." Po said.

"No! Master Tigress will tell us!" The cubs shouted.

"Okay. Right." Tigress said smiling. "Once upon a time, there was a panda and a tigress. Both truly loved each other..." Po smiled at her. "One day, they got into an argument..." Her story continued for a long time. "...And like this, both lived happily ever after." She finished, all cubs had fallen asleep, including Po, who has fallen asleep in her lap. "Right. Everyone's sound sleeping." She looked at Po, who was sleeping in her lap. "Now, how am gonna sleep? I thought it was Po who said I need to rest."She had no choice but to sleep in a sitting position.

 **Next Morning...**

Po and Tigress had left the Panda Village, leaving their goodbyes and thank-yous. They finally reached the valley. "Welcome back, Tigress."

"Thanks, Po."

It was lunch time, everyone was in the kitchen, joking and laughing.

"Man, Tigress did too much this time!" Monkey said, laughing. Tigress was just sitting silently, letting her friend make fun of her.

"Tigress, you were so hot from inside, 'I will leave this palace!'" Mantis said, imitating her.

"Aright, guys. Stop making fun of her. She did that so I can understand her value." Po said, pulling her closer. Everyone continued their joke (Not about Tigress). Until, Po remembered a joke. "Hey guys! I know a joke! It's nice. Listen, once a butterfly went to a carpentry shop, okay?" He said. They nodded. "So, she went there and said 'I want bean Buns' so the shopkeeper asked, 'With what?' So the butterfly said, 'Of course I am a butterfly. This means I want butter!'"

Everyone looked at each other, trying to understand the joke. When nobody laughed, Po got disappointed. But there was gonna be one person who'll laugh at his joke.

"Wow! Hahahaha! This is nice joke, Po! Of course a butterfly would like to have butter on bean buns!" Tigress started laughing, not wanting to disappoint Po.

Po smiled nervously. "Uh... but Tigress, the joke is, how can she find bean buns in a carpentry shop?"

Tigress stopped laughing and noticed everyone staring at her. "Yeah, of course! I didn't found out, It had two jokes!"

Po smiled. He understood that Tigress will never disappoint him, no matter how much they fight, she really loves him and she always will.

 **The End.**

 **Finally done! This three-chaptered story was very long. Finally done.**

 **Hope you liked this story, please review!**


End file.
